


Until We Meet Again

by KabbyChild



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 40yo stamina, F/F, Gay for middle aged women, Indirect kabbyoza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabbyChild/pseuds/KabbyChild
Summary: Kane's injuries forced her to put him in an artificial coma and under Bellamy's suggestion, he was placed in cryo sleep until she can find a proper way to save him. But she's genuinely scared. When Diyoza comes bearing news, she takes comfort in any way she can.





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of months ago, Mona (@QuigslootplayB) asked for a Dabby fic for Christmas. I don't know the extent at which she was kidding but this wrote itself this week, so if you enjoy this, thank her! 
> 
> One-shot set in the season 5 finale. Full of Dabby smut. Explicit hot middle-aged women getting it on. If that's not your thing, walk away now. 
> 
> Admittedly, a lot of Kabby feels too because I'm a sucker.

They’d closed the cryo pod over an hour ago and Abby couldn’t bring herself to move from that very spot, sitting on the hard floor with her legs curled up next to her. One of her hands was resting on Marcus’ pod, unable to break the connection, praying that this solution would buy her enough time to save him. The thought of losing him was unbearable. She couldn’t, not after everything that they have gone through, not after everything he did for her, not after she _finally_ got clean. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off his face, even though it was getting more and more difficult to see it with the crystalized ice particles blurring the thick glass as the cryo completely settled in. She knew it was the best option, at least until they could find a way to fix him more properly. All she could hope for was that there _was_ indeed a way. 

Even as she heard the pneumatic doors leading into the room open and close, Abby didn’t flinch, the only movement coming from her body was her steady breathing. 

“Abby.”

It’s only when Diyoza’s voice broke the silence that she finally dared to look away from Marcus, looking up at the woman who just walked in. Her jumpsuit was half hanging from her hips, revealing her black worn out shirt and the rounding belly of the child she was carrying. Abby offered her a forced smile before setting her eyes back on Marcus’ pod, pulling her hand away from it. She didn’t need anyone to tell her he would be fine when _she_ didn’t even know herself - the doctor in her was worried, which was only making the lover in her scared as hell. 

She heard Diyoza take a few steps towards her, slow and careful, and then she crouched down right next to her with a soft grunt, probably due to how it was stretching her belly. Her hand reached out and touched Abby’s shoulder gently, the warmth coming from her palm was more welcomed than she would have imagined. A few weeks ago, she would have slapped her hand away and stormed out but somehow, Diyoza had gained her trust and most importantly, her respect. 

“I just got words from the kids. Apparently, Earth won’t be viable for another 10 years and we don’t have enough supplies on board to last us more than a few weeks.”

Abby’s eyes flicked to the other woman’s, horror washing through them for a split second at the idea of having to live through the hell of the bunker once again, but she relaxed as Diyoza continued. 

“We will all go in cryo sleep, there’s enough pods for everyone. Wake up again in 10 years and then build that life on the ground Kane has a vision for.”

They exchanged saddened smiles at that thought, at that ideal, and then almost in unison, turned their attention over to Marcus’ frozen, sleeping form. Abby didn’t know if it was a small consolation that, somehow through her dreams, she might be with him again for those 10 years rather than having to worry about his safety until they had the supplies to fix him. But it worked in easing her mind, to some extent. 

“You’ll see, it goes by faster than you think,” Diyoza continued, trying to lighten the atmosphere. 

Abby kept starting at the pod for a moment and then diverted her gaze to the other woman who was still staring at Marcus, seeing something familiar in her gaze. “You care for him.” It wasn’t accusatory in any way, merely an observation. 

Diyoza seemed surprised as her eyes settled on Abby. She nodded once. “He’s a good man.” 

They both let that sink in for a moment, a comfortable silence between them. The former SEAL broke it again after a moment, as if her mind had followed a specific train of thought. 

“You didn’t have to put yourself in front of me. But you did. Thank you.” 

They hadn’t seen each other since the moment McCreary came barging in the gas station that served as medical in Shallow Valley, hadn’t spoken since Abby shoved herself in front of Diyoza and her baby to protect them, only to be taken prisoner mere seconds later. 

“I did have to,” Abby responded in a small voice. It was her duty, part of that oath she had taken so many years ago to protect lives at all costs, even if that cost was losing her own. Being the only doctor available to them, however, she had known that the chances of her life being spared for the sake of the entire Eligius crew might have been greater than those of Diyoza. The choice had taken a split second to make and she would do it again. “But you protected me, too. Protected Marcus. I’m grateful for that.” 

Abby’s opinion of the woman had changed drastically since the moment they opened the bunker and threatened all of Wonkru only to get her to follow them, as she was sure the colonel’s opinion of her and Kane had changed a lot as well. Trust didn’t come naturally, not in this kind of world, but once it was earned, it was worth a lot. 

Diyoza smiled briefly and nodded and Abby couldn’t help but to notice a twinkle in her eyes, something that went beyond the gratitude they had just expressed each other. She didn’t have the opportunity to observe it for much longer as the pregnant woman pushed herself from her crouched position, starting to straighten up with yet another grunt. Abby was quickly on her feet to support her and help her up, one hand reaching to grab hers, the other one resting against the small of her back. Feeling the other woman’s fingers close around hers, she looked up, meeting her gaze and seeing that thing in her eyes again. In their proximity, without thinking about it and feeling drawn to her, Abby aimed straight for her lips and planted a kiss on them, soft and gentle but lasting too long to be meaningless. 

Realizing what she was doing, she pulled back and pursed her lips, looking up at Diyoza, searching her eyes for answers about how she felt about what just happened, but finding none. She didn’t even know how she felt about it herself. She was torn between finding it childish and immature, or comforting and needed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” 

The end of her sentence died on her lips because the other woman partly mirrored her previous action, bringing both her hands around the back of Abby’s neck and pulled her into another kiss, just as slow and gentle but much, much longer. As her lips started to move in order to deepen it, Abby did the same, slowly giving into the moment, until their tongues met and started exploring each other’s mouths, their breathing increasing just as heat and tension continued to rise between them. 

She hadn’t been with a woman in so many years and while she never could complain about what Marcus brought her, this felt different, exciting. Perhaps it was her way to respond to the all the stresses her body had gone through, maybe it was a last hope at intimacy before they would be forced in cryo sleep for the next ten years. Maybe it was exactly the comfort she needed and that Marcus couldn’t give her for obvious reasons - reasons that consequently made her seek out this kind of comfort. Whatever it was, now she wanted - needed - to see it through. 

Abby’s hands moved to Diyoza’s back as they kept kissing, letting her fingers find their way underneath her t-shirt and pulling her a little closer, feeling her body flush against hers. She continued to explore her mouth, breaths getting more ragged as they both started looking for air but also felt that familiar tingle of desire that sped up their heartbeats. Her hands explored the other woman’s back, moving up and the shirt followed, slowly revealing her skin. 

Abby interrupted their kiss long enough to grab the hem and lift it off her completely, exposing her perfect curves that were only accentuated by her pregnancy. Her eyes flicked down to her breasts and instead of crashing her lips against hers again, she went straight for one of them, taking it in her mouth, sucking on that perfect roundness, her tongue working around the areola. Her work was rewarded by Diyoza’s soft moan and she switched breasts to give the other one a similar treatment but adding a gentle nibbling of her nipple which made the other woman a little more vocal, to Abby’s enjoyment. 

Eventually, Diyoza reached for Abby’s cheek, gently guiding her back up to kiss her mouth, not because she didn’t enjoy the attention she was given but clearly because she had something else in mind. It was her turn to pull the doctor’s long sleeve shirt off her and Abby offered no resistance. As the piece of clothing joined Diyoza’s in a small heap on the floor, their bodies were already glued back together, breasts brushing against each other’s, hand roaming across their skin, tongues intertwined. Never would have Abby thought the woman was so intoxicating. 

Her hands slid down in the back of her jumpsuit, finding her ass and her fingers clenching around it almost desperately while, in turn, Diyoza started working on undoing Abby’s pants. It took mere seconds and once the access was easier, she plunged a hand inside, fingers easily finding her hot core. Abby’s hand groped the woman’s butt a little tighter as she felt her fingers rub her slowly and she let out a surprised but pleasured gasp as two of them eventually found their way between her labia. Her concentration on their deep kiss was broken when they easily slid in her already wet entrance, moaning at the touch, her nails digging in Diyoza’s skin. Fuck, she hadn’t felt this way in too long, finally sober to really indulge into this kind of pleasure.

Diyoza started moving in and out, finger-fucking her deliciously. Abby’s hips moved slightly to match her movement, her hands travelling back up the other woman’s back and then in front of her to take a hold of her breasts, groping them, massaging them, her thumbs playing with her nipples. When the pace quickened, Abby reached down to gently grab Diyoza’s wrist and stop her. “Not yet,” she whispered, really not needing to speak any louder given their proximity. She didn’t want to be brought over the edge right away, she wanted to build this tension even more before she allowed herself release. 

Smirking a little deviously, Diyoza pulled her hand out from under her pants only to push them down her legs, leaving her fully naked. Abby easily stepped out of them and met Diyoza’s lips again but didn’t linger there for long, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, her collar bone, between her breasts and all across her stomach as she made her way down to her knees. She gave her protruding belly button a little more attention while she pushed the jump suit down her legs and let her step out of it as well, leaving them both naked and hot. Abby continued her path down and reached Diyoza’s clit, to which the woman reacted with a delightful buck of her hips and a soft pleasurable hiss, which made Abby smile. Pushing her tongue against her sensitive button, she started playing with it, hands grabbing her thighs as if to hold her in place. Diyoza’s hands reached down to run through her hair, needing something to do while she received this wonderful treatment.

All too soon, Abby stopped and pulled back to look up at the woman, hands running over her legs softly. “Lay down,” she nearly ordered without getting back up, and Diyoza didn’t need to be told twice. She lowered herself to her knees just long enough to give Abby a kiss on the mouth before she took position on the cool floor, a shiver running through her body - Abby couldn’t determine whether it was from the cold, or the anticipation of what was to come. 

Once she laid comfortably, Abby pushed the woman’s legs open and crawled between them, bringing her body flush against hers, their faces so close that their lips were hovering against each other’s. She didn’t kiss her, however, but brought her hips forward until their cores met, wetness brushing against wetness. Abby moved her hips and started to grind against her and soon, Diyoza got in sync. They moved like this for a moment, still not kissing, feeling each other’s increasing breathing from up close, feeding on their mutual desire. 

While one of Abby’s hands kept her balanced, the other moved down and reached for Diyoza’s wet core and rubbed her hand over it. Much like the attention she had been given earlier, she pushed two fingers in and the other woman let out a louder moan, somewhere between pleasure and surprise. Abby made a few circular motions before pushing as deep as her hand would allow, causing Diyoza’s hips to raise. She then pulled them out slightly only to push them back in, repeating the process, thrusting into her.

“Abby,” Diyoza breathed out against her lips. She took it as a good sign and continued but this time, it was the pregnant woman’s turn to grab her wrist and stop her. ”Stop. Turn around.”

For a moment, Abby was confused but seeing the tingle in Diyoza’s eyes, she quickly understood. She pulled her fingers out, pushed off the woman and turned, inversing her position on top of her until her face was in between Diyoza’s legs, and her wet cunt right by her mouth. 

The other woman reached up first, wrapping her arms around her thighs to hold her close, kissing her most sensitive area and Abby, on all fours, spread out on top of her, arched her back as it sent a burning fire through her entire body. God, this felt amazing. Then, lowering her head, she gently blew against Diyoza’s labia, earning her a shiver, before she dug in, gently biting down on it to make it even more sensitive. When her tongue found her clit again, on the other end, Diyoza was pushing her own tongue right into Abby’s vagina. They both moaned at the same time, the vibrations of their lips sending added pleasure into the mix. Each of their speed increased, going from licking, to sucking, to biting and lapping at each other’s cunts, almost in a frenzy to see who would reach the finish line before the other. 

Abby won. Diyoza came first, her core twitching as the orgasm took over, her legs shaking, toes curling. Her pleasured cries were muffled by Abby’s cunt as she lowered her hips and pressed harder against her face, nearly sitting on it to make sure she wasn’t going to stop. Abby obviously continued with her tongue so that the woman’s orgasm would last as long as possible but her own soon followed and she let out a loud moan as pleasure washed through her, making her body shake violently. They both continued their work until they came down, the feeling between their legs going from extreme pleasure to being an over-sensitive area that needed some rest. 

Abby collapsed on top of Diyoza, out of breath, a little sweaty, but more than satisfied. They stayed like this for a moment, catching their breaths, enjoying this post-coital bliss. 

After a while, Abby pushed herself off her and laid right next to her, looking at the ceiling, reality quickly catching up with her, realization of where they were, what happened down on Earth and what would happen now steering her out of this little sexcapade. She was searching for something to say but came up with nothing. Should she apologize for what happened between them? Should she feel thrilled or guilty? Was this considered cheating on Marcus when, in fact, it was because of their shared worry over his safety that they had found each other and taken comfort? 

Diyoza had pushed herself into a sitting position and observed her. “Abby,” she said gently as if she had just read her expression and wanted to ease her concerns. But footsteps approaching on the other side of the doors made them both snap their heads in that direction. _Shit_. 

Both getting into gear, they pushed themselves off the floor. Abby went for the pile of clothes and started trying to make sense of which piece belonged to which of them, but Diyoza had a better idea, there was no time for getting dressed. “Come,” she urged and led Abby to the one open pod in the room. She quickly got on it and Abby followed, throwing the clothes at their feet and laying right next to her before Diyoza pushed a button and the pod slid right in place, the cover closing over them just as the pneumatic doors leading into the room opened. 

Laying in very close proximity, face to face, stuck in this confined space, Diyoza raised a finger and put it against Abby’s mouth to keep her from making a sound. Not that she had been planning on it. They could hear muffled voices right outside, hardly making out who they belonged to. Abby’s heart was pounding so fast she thought that it could be heard even from outside the pod. 

After long minutes, they left with the faint sound of the doors closing behind them, and Diyoza erupted in giggles. Abby stared at her quizzically at first but it was contagious and she soon joined in, feeling like a teenager who had almost been caught doing something naughty - which wasn’t far from the truth.

This moment definitely eased Abby’s worries about the situation and, as if to offset them even more, Diyoza wrapped one leg around hers and pulled her a little closer. Neither of them made a move to open the pod and get out, their naked bodies intertwined, just sharing their heat and looking into each other’s eyes longingly. 

The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but Diyoza still broke it after a while. “Kane will be okay.”

In response, a saddened smile reached Abby’s lips and she nodded. She didn’t know for sure but she had to believe it, it was the only way she could survive herself. She shifted her body slightly until her head was cradled against Diyoza’s chest, comfortable in her arms, ready to lay like this for a long while. 

A thought crossed her mind. “Maybe we should ask to be put in cryo like this.”

They both laughed.

Maybe they would.


End file.
